


It’s the Most Wonderful Time

by Whatsastory



Series: Ian and Mickey Do the ‘Dad,’ Thing [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Unicorn blood, mina still says fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory
Summary: “Magic fuckin’ unicorn blood,” she repeats, awed.“Ay, what I tell you about sayin’ fuck?”“Don’t say it around Daddy? Make sure it’s used the right way?” She’s asks skeptically.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Ian and Mickey Do the ‘Dad,’ Thing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594849
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	It’s the Most Wonderful Time

"No daddy, not there!" Mina chastises, looking over Mickey's irresponsible placement of her kitty cat ornament. She sticks a tongue out as he pulls the little ceramic cat away, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from losing his cool. What was supposed to be a quick little tree erection, has quickly grown to a task that's taken well over an hour. 

He wanted to get it done for when Ian gets home- a little Christmas spirit after a grueling 48 hour shift on the rig and Mikey feels terrible for it. There's pros and cons of being a shift commander, and one of the biggest cons is staying over when one of his subordinates calls off. 

"Put it here," Mina directs, having finally made up her mind. Mickey rolls his eyes but places the fucking cat two branches away from his original spot. 

"Better, your highness?" He asks with all of the sarcasm in the world, but she grins and nods happily, and maybe he softens up just a little. But only a little, because a four year old little girl is not his fucking boss. She doesn't run him. She's not in control here. 

"And put the doggy next to him so they can be friends, Mick," she instructs and Mickey's mouth falls. 

"Ay! Don't fucking call me Mick. That's daddy to you!" 

She tuts her tongue and gives him a sidelong glance. And dammit if he doesn't hate when she uses his own facial expressions against him. 

"Daddy calls you Mick," she sing songs, like it's fucking obvious. Because duh, that's his fucking name. 

"Yeah, and daddy's my fucking husband, not my daughter. You don't get the same privileges as him." 

"Whatever, Daddy," she says back, that same sarcastic tone dripping from her lips. Ooh, buddy. She's pushing it. Has been since she learned to form real sentences. 

She continues on sprucing up the bottom half of the tree, and Mickey goes on with the top half. It's looking good, even if she is clumping all of her ornaments together. Doesn't matter. She's gonna do what she wants, and there's fuck all he can do to stop her... even if she's not his boss. Because she's not. Like. At all. 

She's just putting on the finishing touches when her rainbow unicorn slips from her grubby little fingers and into the floor, snapping off his coveted horn. 

"Shit!" She squeaks, and nearly immediately falls to tears. 

"Daddy!" She wails, her little lip quivering. "He broke!" 

There's little else he hates worse than seeing his baby so sad. That little chin and pouty lips get him every time, and every time, his heart breaks for her. 

"Oh, it's okay, baby," he soothes her and scoops both she and the broken ornament up. "We can fix him right up. Fuckin' cheap ass thing." 

"He's not cheap!" She screams, and the tears only fall harder. 

"Look," Mickey reasons, voice softening and dipping down low, "there's a secret I've never told you before." 

She quietens down to a whimper, wetness staining her cheeks as she listens. 

"I'm a unicorn doctor. Went to college an' alla that shit. I can fix him. He just needs surgery. But the thing is," he whispers and looks around purposefully. "I need an assistant. Can you help me since daddy's not back yet?" 

She nods her head somberly and wraps her arms around his neck and presses her cheek into his shoulder as they head into the kitchen in search of the fucking super glue. Unicorn doctor. Psh. Fifteen year old Mickey would beat thirty six year old Mickey's ass for even saying those words. 

"Alright, alright," he says and sits her on the kitchen counter. "This is gonna take serious concentration from both of us, so I need you to get your head in the game, aight? Can you do that?" 

She nods and sniffs, but she's stopped crying in hopes that Mickey is who he says he is, and he can fix her precious angel right up. Everyone knows a unicorn's power is lost when the horn falls off. Everyone knows! 

"This is what we're gonna do. We have to put this magic... uh, fuckin' magic unicorn blood on his head and hold the horn down tight. Should mend it, though he'll prolly have a wicked scar or some shit. S'okay, though. The other unicorns'll think he looks tough... like you," he adds for effect, and she lets a little grin take over.

“Magic fuckin’ unicorn blood,” she repeats, awed. 

“Ay, what I tell you about sayin’ fuck?” 

“Don’t day it around Daddy? Make sure it’s used the right way?” She’s says skeptically. 

“Just...” he sighs. “Just don’t say that anymore. Your dad doesn’t like it. Can’t you just be a kid?” 

“Whatever. Look, is this unicorn surgeny happening or not?” 

The Milkovich runs strong in this one. 

It’s probably an hour/ hour and a half later when Ian’s keys jingle outside of the door, and before he can even work the lock, Mina is on her feet and ripping the door open. 

“Surprise!” She yells, not that he can see the living room with the foyer walls blocking his view. 

“Wow,” Ian plays along, “Uh, what’m I getting surprised with?” 

She happily tugs his hand and drags him to the living room, leaving him only enough time to kick the door closed behind him. Once in the living room, she throws her hands up with a flourish and spins in place to properly take in all of the pretty lights that she and her daddy hung up. 

“Wow,” he says again, though sincerely this time. “This looks great! Must have taken a long time. Did you keep your daddy busy?” 

She nods happily and grins at Mickey too when he comes in the living room, wiping his hands on a dish rag. 

“She sure fuckin’ did,” Mickey says and leans in to kiss Ian hello. “We missed you.” 

“I missed you guys, too,” Ian tells him, a little melancholy lacing his voice. 

“Daddy,” Mina butts in. “We put the tree up, look! Other daddy did the top. I did the bottom. You can tell cause it looks better. And my unicorn broke, Daddy! I dropped him and he broke. But it’s okay because other Daddy is a, is a unicorn surgeron! He, he, we used unicorn blood and, and we fixed him! He lives here,” she says in one swooping breath fast as shit and points to the unicorn dangling near the very bottom of the tree. 

Ian smiles at Mickey and Mickey smiles back with soft eyes and a soft heart as their daughter gives Ian a play by play of the last two days. She’s so smart and happy, more than either of them could have hoped for when she was born- more than either of them had when they were her age. She’s love personified. She’s everything. They’re everything. Life is great and perfect and all of those words they’d never used before. 

“And daddy says we have to make cookies for Santa. But not for, not for a few more weeks. Right Daddy?” She asks and tugs at Mickey’s hand to bring them all together. 

“Right,” he agrees, and smiles once more.


End file.
